Max is back
by Marauderlover23
Summary: Six years ago the school took Max back. Now she has a new flock, but she really misses her old flock. Then one day, they find her. Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED until further notice
1. The second flock

**I'm just going to start with the story right away. Enjoy!**

Max's P.O.V.

It's been six years since I last saw them. Sweet little Angel, Gazzy and his bombs, Iggy and his amazing food, talkative Nudge, and Fang. I am now 21. Six years ago the school took me back, I spent four years there. It was horrible. Then two years ago I escaped, and I formed a new flock, although I still have not given up looking for my old family.

My new flock has no clue that my name is Max, they think it's Jordan, or that I happen to be searching for my family. All they know is that I'm going to take care of them. I'm there leader, and they all look up to me, but sometimes they remind me too much of my old family.

Lillian is the youngest. She is eight years old and has long blond hair that falls to her ankles. Her eyes are big and green, she's my baby. Lil has the wings of a hummingbird, just a lot bigger. They are emerald green with royal purple around the edges. She is very sweet, but she knows how to hold her own.

Griffin is the second youngest, he is 13 and reminds me so much of Gaz. He has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Also he loves making bombs and playing pranks. Fortunately he does NOT have "issues." He has the wings of an Eagle, they are dark brown, with about an 11 foot wingspan.

Then there is Talon, my amazing cook. He is almost as good as Iggy. Talon is 15, he is really sweet too. He holds us all together. Talon has dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, like chocolate chips. Talon has the wings of a snowy owl, and he is very graceful when he flies.

Next we have Cassie. Cassie is very tough, even if she is only 17. She has short jet black hair. Her eyes are light caramel brown, and when she looks you in the eye it seems like she can see all the way down to your soul. Cas has big black raven's wings, just like Fang.

Alex is my second in command. He's 19 and really talkative. Alex has dark skin and black hair. He has eyes that are almost black, but you can still see his sensitive side. His wings are just like Cassie's, big and black.

"Jordan can you go get some groceries so I can make dinner?" Talon asks me.

"Yeah sure," I tell him.

When I get to the store it's not very busy. I head right in. Just as I am about to check out I hear a very familiar voice behind me, "Max is that you?"

**I am going to start working on the next chapter tonight, nut I want at least 10 reviews before I post it. So review and please no flames!**


	2. The flock

**Okay thank you to all of you who made me aware of my big mistake, but I fixed it now. I would also like to thank KENDRA1212 and I heart manga 89 for being my first two reviewers and just all the reviews I received! So thanks!**

_last chapter_

When I got to the store it wasn't very busy. I head right in. Just as I am about to check out I hear a familiar voice behind me, "Max is that you?"

_Now_

I turn around and standing behind me is Fang, "Yeah it's me," then I did something totally out of character. I hugged him really tight, and he hugged back.

"Where have you been!" he almost shouted.

"The school kidnapped me, I got out only two years ago. I tried to find you, but I couldn't. Eventually I became the leader of a new flock, but I kept searching," I gasped.

"It's okay Max, but your going to come home now. Right?"

"Yes, of course, but I can't just leave behind my new flock," I said starting to regain some control of myself.

"Then don't. We can go pick them up later, but right now your coming home," and with that he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me outside. Then we took off into the air. I followed him so I would know where we were going.

About a half-hour later we arrived at a huge white house. It had at least six balconies_. _It also had a big porch with a girl with long straight blond hair crouched over a little black terrier. I couldn't see the girls eyes because she was wearing a big hat, but I knew who it was.

"Angel," I shouted. She turned to stare and a big smile broke out on her face.

"Max you're back!" Angel squealed and ran to crush me in a hug.

"Yeah, how did you guys afford all this," you could hear the wonder in my voice.

"After you got kidnapped, we found a ton of money stashed away. We used it to buy this place, and food of course." I assumed she knew what happened by reading Fang's thoughts.

"Where are the others?" as if on cue Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy came bursting out the door. They all rushed forward to hug me at the same time.

"Max your back!" they all shouted.

"Well guys, I have another flock to get back to, do you want to come and meet them?" I was curious as to whether to whether or not they would even want to meet my new flock.

"Yes, I love meeting new people! I wonder what they will be like! Are they nice? I hope they are! How old are they? What are there names?" Iggy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

With that we were off! "Hey guys I'm home!"

"You were gone for a long time Jordan," Lil noted.

**Okay I am stopping for now, but I hope you guys like it! Please review! You know you want to.**


End file.
